


In Touch

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Edging, Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, Jewelry, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Thor (2011), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: “Loki,” Thor says, chest heaving. “Brother.Please.”“Please what?” Loki says sweetly, feigning ignorance. He crooks his fingers, drawing them slowly forth in an achingly perfect movement that renders Thor speechless and panting with no hope of retort.





	In Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A spontaneous little fic for the ‘Hands Fetish’ square on my MCU Kink Bingo card, since I’ve written very little recently and I thought something short (and wet and messy) might get me back in the swing of things a bit! ♥

“Loki,” Thor says, chest heaving. “Brother. _Please_.”

Cocking his head, Loki looks down upon him from where he kneels on the bed between Thor’s spread thighs, apparently unconcerned by the desperation colouring Thor’s tone as he regards him coolly. The two slender fingers he has pressed inside Thor’s body slide deeper by increments until they’re fully seated, the ridges of his knuckles skimming over Thor’s rim when he alters the angle of his wrist.

“Please what?” Loki says sweetly, feigning ignorance. He crooks his fingers, drawing them slowly forth in an achingly perfect movement that renders Thor speechless and panting with no hope of retort.

Thor’s entire body feels alight with pleasure, his cock twitching where it lies heavy and hot against his belly. Precome pearls at the slit and smears wetly onto his bare skin, the scent of arousal thick in the air. He cannot recall how long they’ve been here in this bed, Loki’s mouth and fingers carefully teasing him to the edge and back; he knows only of his need to finally spill, his thoughts too clouded with want to think of anything else.

Smirking, Loki takes Thor’s cock in his other hand, drawing a groan from him when he slides his fingers smoothly along its length. His hand is adorned with numerous rings; the embedded jewels glint in the room’s soft lighting, the metal slightly cool against the heated shaft of Thor’s cock but warming fast. For the most part Thor doesn’t know where and how Loki procures his gems and trinkets, only that he has them. New ones appear at intervals, but when Thor asks questions Loki merely gives him a secretive smile and distractedly holds his latest acquisition up to the light so he might admire it. It is better, Thor has learned, not to bother asking at all: let Loki keep his secrets.

Thor shudders at the unexpected thrum of pleasure as Loki parts the two fingers inside him, thrusts them gently and eases a third alongside them. With the fingers of the other still loosely encircling Thor’s cock, the pad of his thumb rubs over the dripping slit. He toys with it, captivated, lifting his thumb away to watch the slick stretch and break as it clings stickily to the whorls of his thumbprint.

“You’re so _wet_ ,” Loki murmurs approvingly.

Thor’s cock flexes in his grip at the words alone and Loki laughs under his breath; tosses his hair over his shoulder and ducks his head, just for a moment, to suck at the plump, reddened head like he’s savouring the taste.

“Gods,” Thor groans.

“I want to see you,” Loki says, the meaning clear as he pulls back and quickens the tug of his hand.

Seconds later Thor is coming in glorious, pleasure-rich pulses over his own stomach. It pools in his navel, slides thickly down over his hipbones onto the sheets. His fingers clutch wildly at the sheets until the intensity of it finally wanes.

“Goodness, Thor,” Loki says, squeezing with his fingers to draw out a final, lazy pulse of spending that spills over to join the rest. “You’ve made quite the mess.”

Idly drawing two fingers through the come streaked over Thor’s stomach, he brings them to Thor’s mouth to lick them clean. Thor complies readily, sucking at them and finishing with a teasing nip of his teeth to the soft pads of skin at his fingertips, relishing the way Loki shivers in response.

“My turn,” Loki says, his voice deep and throaty with arousal.

Thor laces their fingers together and draws Loki’s hand back to his lips; presses his mouth lushly to the fleshy heel and the delicate bones of his wrist in turn.

“What do you want?” Thor asks.

Loki smiles, his cheeks fairly flushed and his eyes heavy-lidded as he brushes Thor’s hair from his cheek, cups one warm palm against it and leans over him to lick lazily into his mouth. The pendant he wears about his neck draws tantalising patterns over Thor’s chest, bumping over the peak of one nipple as Loki draws himself upright again.

“Mm,” Loki hums, indulgent-sounding and pleased. “Surprise me?”

*


End file.
